


「面玲」不速之客/一发完

by yettaz99



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yettaz99/pseuds/yettaz99
Summary: “宠儿对变革的逃避被默许，关口对思考的逃避也被默认，只是前者自行打破了这种许可，于是后者对苦果避无可避。”
Relationships: 関口メンディー／佐野玲於
Kudos: 5





	「面玲」不速之客/一发完

关口抓住了一只蜻蜓，在二十二岁夏日的午后。他不是故意要抓住它的，平时他根本不会去打扰这些动物，哪怕是停留在身上的小昆虫，他都会轻轻地吹一口气，帮助它们飞走。而不是像其他武士那样——“啪”一声，留下几只虫尸，和身上擦不掉的污渍。

是因为快要下雨了，天色昏沉，野草疯长的地方蜻蜓成群结队地飞，他不过伸出手想知道刚才滴到脸颊上那滴雨是不是错觉，一只蜻蜓就这么撞到他手上，半边翅膀弯折着挣扎，再也飞不起来，下一秒就要从手掌边掉下去。

蜻蜓也没有做错什么，不过是遵循生理本能低飞而已，却被他一个不速之客弄成这样，关口怪内疚的，忍着手指被昆虫所有足一齐抱住的痒，和被昆虫口部不知道什么部位咬出的小伤口的疼，他想帮它找朵花。起码是放在朵花上，兴许能让它死的慢那么一点。

与佐野玲於的相遇十分老套，像大家口口相传的传统浪漫故事一样，落武者救了贵族人家的少爷。

往往这种故事里，相爱二人之间的阻隔会是身份尊卑造成的鸿沟，只是倒幕派声势浩大，幕府的衰败已成定局，一时之间，关口觉得在此时成为佐野家武士的行为有一种决绝的浪漫——佐野玲於跳到他身上让他不要感动自己：“难道不是因为你喜欢我？喜欢我的话，陪着我有什么不好。”

落武者向来不屑做人家仆，爱恋如何抵抗时代的洪流，佐野玲於从来不懂。

这日他说想出来踏青，就只带了关口一个人，花了一下午时间钓上来的鱼，随便塞进哪个过路人的手里，让他送回家中。佐野玲於拿摩擦热了的打火石去碰野草的腰，野草便会折断低头，是很无趣的游戏，但佐野玲於乐此不疲，打算多玩会，玩腻了放把野火，两个人再一起回去。

看见关口如此小心地对待一只蜻蜓，佐野玲於笑出了声：“过不了多久它还是会死的。”

“嗯。”

“或许你可以把它带回去，问问有没有人知道怎么养一只蜻蜓......就算它没有饿死，这里也马上会被我烧个精光。”

关口脸上果然露出了挣扎的表情，这让佐野玲於长叹一口气，点燃了脚边的野草丛，从关口手里接过蜻蜓，干脆地扔进了正飘荡着升起的火焰里。

“可是它的翅膀都已经折断了，你怎么知道它到底想不想活呢？让你好好养着他你又不肯，真是虚假而无用的善意。”

“走吧，我想回家了，脚真疼，你把我抱回去。”

仅仅磨损了一些的鞋子被甩出去，少年抱住关口脖子，白嫩光滑的小腿和脚丫在空中一晃一晃。

关口来不及想蜻蜓了，也想不明白，佐野玲於和他有着完全不一样的思考，但正是这种不一样让关口觉得佐野玲於对于自己来说是珍贵的。从小因为混血的身份被同龄的孩子孤立，作为“杂种”从来都是武士同僚们口中调笑的对象。后来战败，在路途中碰到遇险的佐野玲於，当时的佐野玲於也没穿鞋，身上脏兮兮的，脚被石子划破，忍痛跑向他时的眼神却很纯净而坚定——救救我。

关口鬼使神差地出手。

“你看起来像个好人。”佐野玲於后来解释道。

佐野玲於的父亲无所谓儿子带回来什么人，反正有的钱养，关口看起来也像个稳重的，难得对一切都不太关心的儿子主动要求些什么。

雨渐渐下起来了，依稀可见闪电击中远处的田地。佐野玲於一开始还伸出两只手试图为关口遮一点雨，后来干脆地把自己缩了起来。

到家时气氛有些怪，所有人都想说些什么，又不敢开口，遮遮掩掩的眼神让佐野玲於心烦。

“怎么回事？”他抓住关口的衣领。

“将军也许在等你。”关口示意他下来，佐野玲於不情不愿地跳下了地，扯了扯湿哒哒的衣服：“你和我一起。”

面前的地上有一块白色的布，父亲示意儿子打开看看，关口想要阻止，却被一个眼神叫停。佐野玲於掀开了那块白色的布，布上的一大块其实已经被组织液染红，他看见了一个男人的身体，脸上有血淋林交错着的刀伤，破开了整个鼻腔、眼眶，一道道皮肉向外恐怖的翻着，一只眼球已经不见了，手上布满了血痕，右手的手背皮肉几乎被全部削掉，只剩下森森的白骨。

他呆呆地站在那里，看着那人曾从自己手中接过鱼筐的手，心脏突然痛了起来。他撑着身体强忍住血腥的味道和视觉冲击带给他的恶心感，轻轻碰了一下那尸体的左手。

“是刺杀，临时起意。”

“玲於，世道变了，你还要继续装傻下去吗。”

父亲抚摸他的头，佐野玲於抬眼，看见袖口的褐色痕迹，挣扎着退到门边吐了出来。

他坚持要自己回房间静静，拒绝了关口伸过去的手。

如何解释“世道”二字呢？人世间的兴衰变迁纷纭万变。《菩萨璎珞本业经》卷下说：“譬如一里二里乃至十里石，以天衣重三铢，三年一拂此石乃尽，名一小劫。若一里二里乃至四十里，亦名小劫。又八十里石，以梵天衣重三铢，三年一拂此石乃尽，名为中劫。又八百里石，以净居天衣重三铢，三年一拂此石乃尽，故名一大阿僧祇劫。一里二里石尽名一里劫二里劫。五十里石尽名五十里劫，百里石尽名百里劫，千里石尽名为千里劫，万里石尽名为万里劫。”

讲学的先生说，世间有磐石，方圆四十里，每过五百年，天人以衣袖拂扫磐石一次，直至磐石成灰，是为拂石劫。

这个简易的版本佐野玲於讲给关口听过，关口似乎是被震慑，但他更倾向于关口并没有理解，除非他直白地问他：“你觉得什么是永恒？你说你永远都会是我的武士，可这种永远也不过是衣袖扬起的一粒尘埃。”

“所以你也不要太在意......这样一类空话，暂且陪着我好了，陪在我身边就好。”

蜉蝣至死都不知道大地其实有昼夜交替，夏蝉也不明白什么是春秋冬，一场大火便能葬送蜻蜓整个世界，他明不明白、是否装傻，又与注定燃尽的他脚下这片土地无任何关系，甚至可以说，他什么都不知道才更好。

雨下了很久都不见停，轰隆隆的雷声让关口加快了脚步，他推开房门时佐野玲於果然还没睡，床上的被子被拱起一个小山丘，山丘颤抖着，佐野玲於闭着眼睛套弄着自己的下身，额头上已经出了一层薄汗，关口知道什么样的行为可以带给这个十七岁的男孩抚慰，于是提供给他亲吻和抚摸，带着亲密、温柔，执着，一些更加强烈的情绪。天快亮时佐野玲於依然醒着，伸手去抓床头挂着的他们俩平日一起搜刮来的小玩意，说自己只要尝试睡着，就一定会做同一个梦，梦里的男人抓着他的衣服下跪磕头，满头满脸的血，他只看见画面，却听不见声音。

“忘掉他的脸吧，他的路过甚至有可能并不是意外，就算没有碰见你，他也会来，也会死。”

“不是喔，”佐野玲於钻进关口的怀里，“是很多不同男人的脸，但确实都是我见到过的，在相同的场景里。”

对于关口来说，在永不停息的炮火中，感情与思虑几乎与他们绝缘，佐野玲於给了他一种生活可以延续在他身上的错觉，他所表露的一切，以至于他本身，就是非常极端、激烈又优雅。由于经历，一直表现着缥缈的美好的他与关口格格不入，毫无疑问，这种新鲜感填补了关口精神与认知上的空虚，同样也让关口觉得佐野玲於是他难得的想要去守护的东西。

一个幸运儿出生即在罗马，那么他今生已经没有任何可担忧，但当他握住权杖准备继位时，突然发现头顶阴天的云如人影般耸动，天上出现了一只眼睛，或许是谁在看着他，或许是什么。那时他终于发现自己只是宏观世界的一只蚂蚁，宇宙里的一粒尘埃，他的罗马崩塌了，河流仿佛都不再涌动，可这一切都只是安静地发生在他脑海中。如果他大声喊叫，大部分人介于他的权威不可能会反驳，可他奢望的是能有一个人无条件相信他，或者不止他一人发现了那只眼睛的存在。关口太笨了，大概没办法理解，但是关口是那个无条件相信他的存在。

佐野玲於的父亲要送他去东京，关口依旧陪着，一切都已经准备妥当，只是这回没有了家仆，以后也不会有。形势愈发紧张，佐野玲於最终被迫被排出在事件之外，第二天下午佐野玲於醒来时，眼前陌生的房间让他有些怔愣。

“去往东京的路上。”关口回答道。

“父亲呢？”佐野玲於抓住关口衣领，药物效力还没完全褪去的身体有些踉跄。

“他不会走。”

“那我为什么要走？你凭什么带我走？”

关口一句话也说不出来，僵持许久，佐野玲於才缓缓松开手坐回床上，不知道该做出什么表情，最后笑出了声：“从多久前开始准备的？算了，走了倒轻松些。”，又抬头看关口，“竟然真能让你陪在我身边这么久，去东京以后呢？你还和我一起吗？”

关口点头，佐野玲於长吁一口气。

第二日，相安无事，两个人还在落脚的小地方逛了逛。

第三日，他们赶上了这年夏天的最后一场花火大会——其实只是一个村落的人聚集到一起，在晒粮食的稻场上一起玩烟花、放焰火，佐野玲於的手不小心被突然窜出来的火苗燎出水泡，晚上哼哼唧唧地喊疼，关口帮他吹伤处，不知怎么后面就变成了自手臂到脖颈再到唇边的缠绵的吻。

第六日，关口醒来时太阳已经落下了半边，赤色阳光斜射着旁边空荡荡的床。佐野玲於大概是把能买到的最大剂量都想办法加进了关口的食物里、水里，如果不是关口身体还算好，不知道还会多昏睡多少天。

佐野玲於从小擅长捉弄人，爱以其人之道还治其人之身。日夜交替，罗马已然坍塌，可往昔留给他的东西永存着，目前看来，他的一生仍然由罗马决定。他往回飞奔。

很多地方已经被烧成枯黑色，佐野玲於在书房的位置看见了父亲的尸体，脚上的木屐是自己15岁时做来好玩送给父亲的礼物，他再眨眼，已经看不清什么东西，眼睛的损伤让一切都碎片化，模糊的视线之中，亿万颗火红的星星向他涌来。

整个将军府都在燃烧，关口听人说，明明将军的小儿子回来时府内的混乱已经差不多结束，只剩下燃烧着的府邸。

能活着走向火焰的人都很平静，关口想，佐野玲於大概也非常平静，但最终一定没有抵抗过痛苦，毕竟他甚至难以忍受烟火带来的燎泡。

关口难以形容胸口如何闷痛，这是对不速之客的阴暗以及愚笨的惩罚，禁刀令颁布已久，而如今抵抗这种洪流已毫无意义——他扔掉了自己的武士刀。


End file.
